As a method of forming a holographic image on an object to prevent forgery or alteration, a so-called intermediate transfer method is known. With this method, an image is produced by forming a holographic image pattern on a transfer medium using a transfer ribbon, after which the holographic image pattern of the image is transferred onto an object. For example, PTL 1 describes forming an image pattern by pressing a transfer ribbon against a transfer foil (transfer medium) using a thermal head. PTL 1 describes that a multi-colored image pattern is formed by providing panels (image-forming layers) for a first color, a second color and a third color in that order on a transfer ribbon, and transferring the first color, second color and third color by constantly moving the ribbon in one direction, and returning the transfer foil in the opposite direction after each time the first color has been transferred.